Los dos juntos, por siempre y para siempre
by lamoco13
Summary: Porque no dudaría ni un segundo en dar su vida para salvar a la chica que amaba. No había sido un pecado enamorarse de ella [Spoiler 487]


_¡Hola a todos! (Trata de no volverse loca y decirlo con tranquilidad), lo siento, no puedo estar tranquila._ **¡EL GAJEVY ES CANON, EL GAJEVY ES JODIDAMENTE CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!** _(esto no es nada, debieron ver cómo me puse ayer y antier, mi mamá de verdad creyó que mi iba a dar un paro cardiorrespiratorio o algo)._ **¡PERO EL GAJEVY ES CANON!** _Ahora la pregunta es, querido Gajeel… ¿desde cuándo exactamente amas a Levy? 7w7_ **MIS FEELINGS.**

 _En otras noticias, yo sé que me odian. Lo sé. No los culpo. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Se hace llamar "escritora" sin actualizar sus fics durante más de un año? ¿Y más aun escribiendo una historia diferente? LO LAMENTO, PERO NO ESPERABA QUE EL GAJEVY SE HARÍA CANON ESTA SEMANA. Por favor compadézcanse de mí. QwQ A partir de ahora dije que me haría una promesa a mí misma y hacia ustedes. Por más ocupada que esté, escribiré por lo menos un párrafo diario de algún capítulo que esté escribiendo. Así pienso que me tardaré menos y todos felices. De verdad no me odien._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima,_ _ **que yo sé que no matará a Gajeel ni a Levy porque tienen gemelos en un par de años c:**_

* * *

 **Los dos juntos, por siempre y para siempre**

Fragmentos. Una grieta. Una grieta resquebrajándose en un cristal, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta destruir todo a su paso, volviéndolo añicos. Arrasando, demoliendo, devastando. Y cayendo todo en mil pedazos.

Eso fue lo que sintió Gajeel cuando Levy le dijo que su _Mask_ creada con su magia no había funcionado desde un principio. Sabía que la intranquilidad que había sentido desde que Levy se unió a la batalla no fue una locura. Y viéndola ahora, tosiendo sangre, con la mirada perdida y su rostro manchado en escarlata, no pudo más que demandar a gritos, lleno de coraje, por qué demonios había ido ahí en primer lugar. Levy lo miró, respondiendo en un susurro.

—Yo sólo… yo sólo quería salvarte.

Sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta viendo el pequeño cuerpo derrumbarse sobre las flores arrasadas de la tierra. _«_ _¿Por qué?_ _»._

—¡Levy!

Y fue en ese momento que comprendió. Comprendió la razón por la cual Levy quería salvarlo tan fervientemente. Él había pensado por un pequeño instante en la muerte. Y la peliazul se lo reprochó con fiereza. ¿Cómo era posible desear algo así con la vida que ahora tenía? A pesar de ello, las memorias de su pasado aún lo perseguían. Aún se preguntaba cómo la McGarden podía estar a su lado como si nunca la hubiera dañado tanto cuando la conoció. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Sus amigos en el gremio, el Maestro, Lily. _Levy._ Todos ellos lo habían salvado de su oscuridad. Si la determinación de aquella maga por rescatar a una escoria como él era tan fuerte como creía, entonces él tampoco dudaría ni un instante en protegerla.

Se llenó de rabia. Verla morir ante sus ojos. Es algo que no permitiría. Tenía que buscar la manera de contraatacar y actuar con rapidez. Arremetió con fuerza, puñetazo tras puñetazo, patada tras patada. Sin ningún efecto. Juvia ya se había enfrentado a alguien como él en su batalla contra Tártaros. ¿Qué podía hacer él para derrotarlo? Y en medio de la pelea empezó a recordar. Él era el único que antes no tenía un gato. El último en desarrollar el verdadero poder de un dragón. El único que no había podido usar Dragon Force. Apretando los puños, se plantó con decisión sobre los cráneos que cubrían el suelo mientras algunos huesos se quebraban bajo el impacto de sus zapatos.

 _«Desde que puedo recordar, siempre era el que se quedaba atrás. Era más que frustrante. Y tan patético…que me quería hacer huir de la vergüenza»,_ un rastro de amargura lo embargó. _«Pero ahora, ya no me importa una mierda nada de eso. Mientras pueda mantener a salvo a la chica que amo, ¡nada más importa!»_

Sentía cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban cuando comenzó a inhalar las partículas del aire a la vez que Levy le rogaba que no lo hiciera. El dolor que corría a través de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Durante ese breve espacio de tiempo, una parte de él se preguntó cuándo había sido que desarrolló esos sentimientos por ella. Le gustaría poder decir que sabía el momento exacto. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. No podía. Eran tantos los instantes que habían vivido juntos, que no podía decir _cuándo._ La había admirado desde el conflicto con Laxus. ¿Acaso fue en esa ocasión? ¿Después, cuando fueron compañeros en la isla Tenrou? ¿O cuando oía su nombre en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos? ¿En su batalla contra Tártaros? ¿Durante su trabajo en el Consejo Mágico? ¿O fue mucho antes? No. Tal vez no había sido sólo un momento. Sino todos ellos. Porque ella era la luz de oscuridad y poco a poco se había convertido, junto con su fiel amigo Lily, en una de las personas más cercanas en su vida, por no decir la más importante. Y en ese instante, decidió que ganaría por ella. Pelearía contra los fantasmas de su pasado por ella. Viviría. _Por ella._

—¡Gajeel!

Levy, observando a pocos metros de distancia, descubrió con horror, lo que el Redfox pretendía hacer. Con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que se detuviera, intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Se sintió tan impotente. Tan incompetente. Había ido ahí con la única intención de salvarlo. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era divisar con inutilidad cómo absorbía esa magia. Se maldijo internamente. Ya había visto lo que sucedía si alguien inhalaba toda esa cantidad de partículas de barrera mágica. Laxus era el ejemplo perfecto. Si continuaba con esto… él…

 _«_ _No, por favor. Gajeel…_ _»_

Levantó la mirada y percibió cómo la figura del mago cambiaba drásticamente, haciendo que una presión mágica increíble se apoderara de todo el lugar.

Gajeel sintió la magia que recorría todo su ser; su piel cubriéndose de escamas de un acero tan oscuro como la noche. El poder fluyendo a través de cada célula, revitalizándolo. Escuchó la débil voz de Levy, como si fuera un eco recordándole por lo que debía luchar. Y atacó. Atacó con toda su convicción por ella. Si eso significaba salvarla entonces al final no había sido un pecado. No había sido un pecado enamorarse de ella. La salvaría. Se lo había prometido hace tan sólo unos días. Y lo cumpliría. Cumpliría su palabra sin importar qué. Incluso si eso significaba perder su propia vida. Rabia. Dolor. Frustración. Amargura. _Amor._ Reflejaba todo eso y más en cada golpe que daba. Y sólo advertía cómo su fuerza se incrementaba. Finalmente podría terminar con esto.

Bradman, ofuscado, recibió cada uno de los ataques, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Era imposible. ¿Cómo un simple humano como él estaba dañándolo físicamente? ¿De dónde había sacado todo ese poder? Quiso contraatacar pero no pudo. Gajeel no le daría tregua. No se detendría. Si tan sólo paraba un segundo, eso podría significar una derrota. No perdería. El peso de lo que sucede a su alrededor le recuerda lo que está en juego. Cada alarido de su enemigo le da más energía.

 _«_ _Levy_ _»_ _._ Puñetazo. _«_ _Levy_ _»_ _._ Patada. _«_ _¡Levy!_ _»._ Patada, golpe, grito.

 _«No importa lo que me cueste»,_ reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba, Gajeel concentró su magia y con un gruñido de esfuerzo, se lanzó contra Bradman en una última arremetida, atravesándolo por completo, escuchando sus aullidos. _«_ _¡Llevaré a Levy de regreso al gremio conmigo, sana y salva!_ _»._

Cuando Levy vio que el cuerpo del enemigo se desvanecía en el aire y que Gajeel volvía a la normalidad, sintió que podía volver a respirar. _Gajeel estaba bien._ Todo había terminado.

Mientras las escamas y los últimos restos de su recién adquirido poder se disipaban, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro sintió una mirada clavada sobre su nuca. Se giró, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos avellana que lo observaban con alivio y una sonrisa tan cálida y dulce dirigida sólo a él que hizo que el corazón se le estrujara por dentro. Tenía el rostro aún manchado en sangre, algunas heridas y su cabello desordenado, pero allí estaba ella. _A salvo._ Sonrió ligeramente a la vez que sus rasgos se suavizaban. Lo había logrado.

—Levy…

Estaba a punto de dar un paso en su dirección cuando sintió que algo se enroscaba alrededor de sus brazos y torso y lo jalaba hacia atrás. La McGarden dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Unos brazos cual tentáculos de humo arrastraban a Gajeel hacia lo que parecía ser un portal. Del vórtice vaporoso aparecieron un par de ojos y una boca.

—¡No puedo morir sin un premio! ¡Me acompañarás por toda la eternidad! —era la voz de Bradman, o lo que quedaba de él.

El mago de Hierro intentó liberarse del agarre, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Era en vano. Había agotado todas sus energías. Levy se quedó paralizada, viendo en cámara lenta cómo su compañero era engullido por la pared de humo. Sus manos le empezaron a temblar. _No era posible._ Se supone que ya todo había acabo. _¿Por qué?_ Los quejidos y gruñidos del Redfox fueron los que la sacaron de su tullimiento.

—¡Gajeel!

Se puso de pie, pero volvió a caer a los pocos pasos. Maldijo.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! —le ordenó mientras Levy negaba fervorosamente con la cabeza.

 _«No»,_ se arrodilló como pudo a la vez que cada fibra de su organismo le gritaba de dolor. Había absorbido gran cantidad de partículas de barrera mágica, pero aún podía pelear. Se incorporó una vez más, luchando contra su propio ser y juntó las manos al frente.

—¡Solid Script: Chains!

Unas gruesas cadenas de metal aparecieron alrededor del torso de Gajeel. Levantó la vista y vio a la maga jalar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus pequeños pies levantaban polvo, marcando dos líneas en el suelo mientras ella era igualmente atraída hacia el portal. El mago de hierro se percató, que si no se alejaba, era posible que no se salvara. Así que todos sus intentos por querer protegerla resultarían en vano. Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

—¡Levy, suelta las cadenas!

—¡No lo haré! —tiró con más fuerza. A pesar de que había dejado de ser arrastrada, no lograba sacar a Gajeel fuera de aquella cosa.

Levy soltó un chillido de desesperación cuando Bradman comenzó a jalar con más potencia. Intentaba pensar en algo que la ayudar a recuperar a Gajeel, pero no se le ocurría nada. Su cuerpo le temblaba, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el portal, el rostro del mago y sus botas eran lo único visible.

—¡Suéltalas, ahora! —volvió a gritar al ver que Levy no cedía. Trató de cortar las cadenas él mismo pero sus brazos estaban atrapados. _«Mierda, ¡maldita sea!»._

Se escuchó una risa enloquecida que sólo podía pertenecer a lo que restaba de Bradman. Su eco resonó por todos lados y Gajeel se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que la maga fuera arrastrada junto con él.

—¡Joder, Levy! ¡Hazte a un lado! —exclamó, desesperado—. ¡Si no sueltas la maldita cadena, morirás! ¡Y no lo permitiré! ¡No te dejaré morir!

—¡Y yo no me separaré de tu lado! —respondió ella con determinación.

Gajeel podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero no lo soltaría. Si ambos tenían que morir, que así fuera. Las cadenas empezaban a resbalárseles de las manos. Un último empuje y el mago de hierro desapareció por completo. Soltando un chillido de sorpresa por la resistencia emitida, Levy se aferró como pudo al frío metal, atravesando el portal unos segundos después. Aterrizó contra un helado piso de piedra, cuando levantó la cabeza no podía ver nada. Se hallaban en un una especie de pasadizo más negro que la noche.

—¡Bienvenidos al inframundo, humanos insignificantes! ¡Ahora jamás podrán regresar a su mundo! ¡Pasen a mi lado el resto de la eternidad!

El rostro de Bradman apareció en el centro de lo que parecía ser un vórtice sobre la pared al final de aquel pasillo hundido en las penumbras. Una luz blanca, mortecina, casi repulsiva, comenzó a parpadear como si siguiera el latido de un corazón, dejando ver rastros de aquí y allá. Miles de esqueletos, almas moribundas y sombras giraban alrededor del remolino, entre gritos de pena y agonía.

Levy se incorporó con pesadez. A su lado estaba Gajeel, desplomado de espalda contra sus codos. Respiraba con agitación.

—Debiste soltarte cuando aún podías —murmuró. Sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por salvar a la McGarden se habían ido directo a la mierda. ¿De qué sirvió pues, todo lo que hizo si Levy ahora estaba en la misma situación de muerte que él? Suspiró derrotado y sin poder moverse.

La maga de escritura sólida no respondió nada. En cambio, dirigió la vista hacia sus pies y notó que se estaba deslizando sobre el suelo en contra de su voluntad. Gajeel también lo sabía. Era como si un par de manos invisibles los estuvieran acercando cada vez más a la boca de un pozo sin fin, invitándolos a unirse a la población del inframundo, como si fueran los invitados de honor.

Levy miró hacia atrás y en medio de la oscuridad logró distinguir algo. Era un tipo de tela casi invisible. Una tela opaca. Era la puerta que los separaba del mundo de los vivos. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Si lograban hacer desaparecer esa oscuridad y destruir el vórtice, las manos invisibles que los ataban al inframundo los soltarían y así tendrían una oportunidad para escapar. Tenían que hacerlo justo antes de llegar a aquel agujero negro. Pero si no lo lograban a tiempo…

—Gajeel, dame tu mano —el mago la miró confundido, pero hizo lo que le pidió—. Nunca antes lo había intentado, pero supongo que es buen momento —inhaló profundamente y dejó escapar el aire de un golpe—. ¡Solid Script: Link!

Una luz brillante surgió de su mano para después extenderse por toda su silueta y la de Gajeel.

—¡Levy! ¿Qué estás…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió su energía volver, así como su magia. Comenzó a recuperar la solidez de sus músculos y a poder mover sus extremidades.

—Es una magia de vínculo mágico —respondió la peliazul—. Estuve practicándola cuando estuvimos en el Consejo. Así puedo pasarte las fuerzas que me quedan.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¡Te quedarás sin poder mágico!

—No te lo daré todo —cerró un párpado por el dolor—. Sólo el suficiente. Para poder atacar. Los dos al mismo tiempo. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

El Redfox logró ponerse en pie, a lado de Levy. Se prepararon mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada del vórtice. Observó la figura de Gajeel con detenimiento y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Tal vez ésta era la última vez que lo vería. Respiró erráticamente. Tenía que decírselo.

—Gajeel, sólo quiero decirte que si esto no funciona… Yo…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió—. No importa lo que pase, estaremos los dos, juntos.

—¿Por siempre? —un par de lágrimas perlaron su fino rostro.

—Y para siempre.

Levy sonrió. Percibía los sentimientos de ambos implícitos entre aquellas palabras. Viró de nuevo hacia el frente.

—¿Listo?

—Claro que sí.

Apretándose más fuerte de las manos, Gajeel inhaló con vigor y Levy colocó su brazo libre por delante de ella. Esperaron lo más que pudieron hasta tener la suficiente distancia para que su ataque surtiera efecto. Y en medio de un parpadeo de la luz, descubrieron el punto exacto.

 _«_ _¡Ahora!_ _»_

—¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō!

—¡Solid Script: Holy Light!

Un potente haz de luz con esquirlas de metal se fusionó iluminando las paredes. _Unison Raid._ Una explosión. Una sacudida. Las sombras desaparecieron como una fumarada entre aullidos de tortura, mientras Bradman bramaba de rabia y dolor, gritando incoherencias incomprensibles. Los brazos invisibles que los sujetaban se esfumaron y Levy vio cómo el resto del poder de su magia combinada se reflejaba en dirección hacia ellos. Antes de que pudiera moverse, dos fuertes brazos convertidos en metal la rodearon, resguardándola del impacto. El portal estaba haciéndose añicos. Un haz de luz la cegó y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Consciencia. Oscuridad. Real. Inconsciencia. Luz. Irreal. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, Levy no vio más que oscuridad. Y viento. El viento que le rozaba toda la piel, alborotándole el cabello. Su bandana se desprendió y salió volando hacia arriba.

 _«_ _Pero qué está… ¿Estoy muerta?_ _»._

Su mente se aclaró por completo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estaban cayendo. Cayendo desde lo alto. Traspasando las nubes. Miró a su lado y ahí estaba Gajeel, descendiendo junto a ella; inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraban _vivos_ , los dos. Entonces recordó la explosión. Esa era la única razón por la que habrían sido mandados a volar por los aires. Pero si la magnitud de ésta había sido tan grande, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera viva? Parpadéo con un recuerdo. _Gajeel._ Gajeel se había interpuesto, protegiéndola. Se acercó a él, cortando el aire con su cuerpo.

—Gajeel… —murmuró—. ¿Gajeel? —habló con más fuerza, sacudiéndolo—. Gajeel, despierta. Despierta por favor.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La McGarden dio un respingo, creyendo lo peor. Si había recibido de lleno el estallido, entonces él… Miró hacia abajo, donde la distancia se acortaba cada vez más. Extendió con debilidad un brazo, haciendo un último esfuerzo por salvarlos.

—¡Solid Script: Wings!

Pero no sucedió nada. Su magia se había agotado por completo. Se aferró a los hombros del pelinegro, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras el peso de lo que les sucedería caía sobre ella como una ola enfurecida. Iban a morir. Después de todo lo que habían logrado, realmente iban a morir. Apretó los párpados y un par de lágrimas se escaparon como gotas de rocío.

 _«_ _Perdóname… Gajeel…_ _»._

Sin tan sólo le hubiera quedado una pizca de magia… Si las partículas de barrera mágica no hubieran hecho efecto… Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, esperando lo inminente. Pero nunca llegó. En el último momento, sintió un suave empuje contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y distinguió las ramas de los árboles por debajo de ella, la nieve derretida, las flores. Ya no caía. Era como si estuviera flotando.

—Justo a tiempo.

Dando un sobresalto, reconoció la voz al instante y al levantar la cabeza, se topó con ese rostro tan familiar.

—¡Lily! ¿Cómo…?

Pantherlily, en su forma de batalla, los había atrapado a pocos metros antes de que se estrellaran. Llevaba a Levy recargada contra su hombro y a Gajeel por debajo del otro brazo.

—Todos vimos la explosión —explicó el Exceed—. Pero fue Rogue el que los vio caer desde arriba. Agradézcanselo a él. Pensé que no lo lograría a tiempo.

Lily descendió hasta tocar el suelo y bajó a ambos magos con cuidado. Levy se arrastró lo más rápido posible hacia el cuerpo inerte del Dragon Slayer, buscando alguna señal de vida. El Exceed, rígido, observó cómo la pequeña maga negaba con la cabeza sin control, entre sollozos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación—. Él está… Gajeel está… —no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Todo fue mi culpa! —exclamó Levy con pesar, el rostro bañado en lágrimas—. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte!

Sus gemidos rasgaron el entorno mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de Gajeel, repitiendo incansablemente su nombre. Él la había protegido. La había ayudado hasta en el último momento. Había ido a salvarlo. A _salvarlo_. Se insistía sin cesar. Y lo único que logró había sido todo lo contrario. Lily redujo su tamaño y se acercó con paso inseguro hacia los dos, sin poder digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bajó el rostro, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo sentirse. Un silencio lúgubre. Y después un murmullo.

—Levy, no me dejas respirar.

El llanto de la McGarden se detuvo de golpe y tanto ella como el pequeño gato negro levantaron la cabeza, sintiendo una chispa de esperanza. Se toparon con par de orbes escarlata, que los atisbaban con cansancio. Levy se llevó las manos a la boca y el Exceed sintió que se ahogaba. Gajeel giró la cabeza hacia un lado, topándose con su mejor amigo.

—Hola Lily —dijo con voz rasposa—. Creo que te debo una grande.

—Me diste un buen susto, grandulón —Lily sonrió, se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró—. Me alegra que estés bien.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y redirigió su atención hacia la peliazul arrodillada a su costado. La contempló unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso —dijo con un rastro de reproche y severidad.

—Sabes que lo volvería hacer —replicó ella muy segura.

—Estás loca.

—A veces debemos hacer locuras —se detuvo unos instantes, bajando la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas—, cuando se trata de amor.

El Redfox abrió mucho los ojos. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta y sentía la sonrisa socarrona de Lily perforándole el cráneo. _Amor._

 _«_ _Levy, acaso tú…_ _»._

¿Era posible? _Amor._ Después de todo lo que le había hecho antes de conocerla, ¿aún era capaz de sentir _eso_ por él? Se debatió internamente, buscando qué hacer o decir. Levy, sintiendo su tumulto, decidió hablar con certeza.

—No es un pecado enamorarse.

Y Gajeel comprendió finalmente. Que Levy lo había perdonado hace mucho y que debía aprender a perdonarse a sí mismo. Ahora mismo no se martirizaría por todos los errores que cometió en el pasado. Porque _su_ Levy estaba viva. Y tenerla a ella y a su mejor amigo allí era más de lo que podía pedir. Las palabras se le atascaron en la lengua, y decidió que su corazón actuara por él. Levantó una mano, algo que no creyó posible, y hundió sus dedos en el cabello azulado, atrayéndola hacia él con un empuje dócil pero firme.

Levy sintió que los latidos acelerados de su corazón le martilleaban en el pecho cuando descubrió lo que Gajeel estaba haciendo. ¿Sería posible? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua mientras la distancia que los separaba se transformaba en espacio negativo. Un roce, un contacto delicado y sus bocas unidas en una. ¿Sería un sueño? No. Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan _real._ Y ella suspiró contra su rostro. Las manos temblándole, se aferró a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos y entregándose por completo al hombre del que se había enamorado desde hace varios años.

A Gajeel le cosquilleaban las zonas donde Levy deslizaba sus dedos con nerviosismo, como si lo estuvieran electrificando. La besó con pasión, con ternura, con sentimiento; transmitiéndole todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Que le agradecía por siempre estar a su lado. Que la apreciaba por todo lo que era. Que por ella moriría sin pensárselo dos veces. Que la _amaba._ Y que se hallabadispuesto a crear mejores recuerdos a partir de ahora. Siendo éste el primero de muchos.

Se besaron con lentitud, degustando, sin prisa, aprendiendo el patrón de los labios del otro; deshaciéndose de todos sus miedos, arrepentimientos y pesares, hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y lo supieron en ese instante. Ganarían esta guerra, volverían a Fairy Tail. Si se trataba de los dos, ni siquiera la muerte lograría separarlos.

Se alejaron despacio, mirándose a los ojos con un nuevo calor que sólo ellos compartirían. Gajeel la contempló con todo el cariño que un hombre como él podía ofrecerle, haciéndole promesas silenciosas. Y ella asintió con la cabeza, entiendo. La observó un par de segundos más para después darle un vistazo a Lily, que les sonreía con orgullo, un pulgar en alto y una expresión de _«_ _Ya era hora_ _»._ Soltó su típico _gihi._

Ahora tenía muchas más razones para seguir viviendo.

* * *

 _Cursi, largo y loco. Lo siento pero es que…_ **EL GAJEVY ES CANOOOOOOOON.** _Ya pues._ _*Soy la persona más feliz del mundo*. *Me tardé más de lo que esperaba en terminar esto*._

 _A la chica que amo/ a la mujer de la que me enamoré. Salió la traducción oficial de Kodansha, que es la primera, y me decidí más por esa. El punto es que Gajeel ama a Levy *escupe corazones y arcoíris*._

 _Pero ya en serio, ¿por qué todos dicen que los dos o alguno de ellos morirá TOT? Mashima no mata personajes tan importantes. Además, como ya mencioné arriba, ¡tendrán mellizos en el futuro, por Dios! (¿Y qué tal si Levy ya está embarazada y Gajeel se muere?) ¡Que no, joder! ¡No puede morir uno de los personajes principales!_

 _¡Se los imploro, no sean tan pesimistas que luego me lo contagian TOT!_

 **ME ESTOY MURIENDO, NO PUEDO CON MI VIDA.**


End file.
